Discussão:Seddie/@comment-177.17.102.168-20110528205743
eu achei esse texto tumblr oficial seddie pofavor leiam i deixem seus comentarios Seus Lábios iMiss On my trip through my nostalgia, I've decided to post up the first fic that I took off of my ff.net account. Em minha viagem através da minha saudade, eu resolvi postar a primeira fic que eu tirei da minha conta no ff.net. no special bearing other than its one of my faves. nenhuma influência especial que não seja o seu um dos meus favoritos. So to those of you who see it, I hope you enjoy Então, para aqueles de vocês que vê-lo, espero que gostem He lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. Ele estava deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto. He looks over at his dream girl, who is fast asleep; Carly Shay. Ele olha para a garota de seus sonhos, que está dormindo; Carly Shay. They had been dating ever since the end of high school. Eles estavam namorando desde o final do ensino médio. They moved in together about a year later. Eles passaram a morar juntos cerca de um ano depois. Somehow this wasn't what he wanted. De alguma forma não era isso que ele queria. They didn't fight, they didn't argue, they were the perfect couple. Eles não brigam, não discutem, eles eram o casal perfeito. Why was he unhappy? Por que ele foi infeliz? What was missing? O que faltava? What was weighing down his heart? O que estava pesando até seu coração? What…. O que .... His cell phone vibrates on his nightstand. O celular vibra em sua cabeceira. He picks it up and looks at the number. Ele pega e olha para o número. He quietly leaves his bedroom. Ele calmamente deixa o seu quarto. “Hello?” He asked in a hushed tone. "Olá?" Ele perguntou em um tom abafado. “Hey,” There is a pause, “Dork.” "Hey," Há uma pausa, "Dork". Honey why you calling me so late? Querida, por que você me ligando tão tarde? It's kinda hard to talk right now. É meio difícil de falar agora. Honey why are you crying? Querida, por que você está chorando? Is everything okay? Está tudo bem? I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud Eu tenho que sussurrar porque não posso ser muito alto “Sam? "Sam? Why are you calling me at…” He checks the clock, “2:00 in the morning?” He glances back at his bedroom door. She's still asleep. Por que você está me chamando em ... "Ele checa o relógio", as 2:00 da manhã? "Ele olha para trás em sua porta do quarto. Ela ainda está dormindo. “Nevermind,” Her voice is shaky, “Just forget it.” "Nevermind", sua voz é trêmula, "Esqueça". “Wait. "Espere. Are you crying?” He asked, “Why are you crying?” His voice picks up and he swears under his breath while he glances back at the bedroom door. Você está chorando? "Ele perguntou:" Por que você está chorando? "Sua voz pega e ele jura sob sua respiração enquanto ele olha para trás na porta do quarto. “I just don't know what to do. "Eu só não sei o que fazer. I thought that I would be happy but I'm miserable.” She starts to cry in a hushed tone. Eu pensei que eu seria feliz, mas estou infeliz. "Ela começa a chorar em um tom abafado. “I thought that I could move on after you left.” She pauses again, “but all I can do is think of you.” "Eu pensei que eu pudesse seguir em frente depois que você saiu." Ela faz uma pausa de novo ", mas tudo o que posso fazer é pensar em você." Well, my girl's in the next room Bem, a minha menina no quarto ao lado Sometimes I wish she was you Às vezes eu desejo que ela fosse você I guess we never really moved on Eu acho que nós nunca realmente seguimos em frente Freddie glances back at the door before speaking, “I know what you mean.” Freddie almost regrets those words… almost. ”Where are you?” What am I thinking? Freddie olha para trás na porta antes de falar: "Eu sei que você quer dizer." Freddie quase lamenta essas palavras ... quase. "Onde está você?" O que estou pensando? Why does it matter where she is? Por que isso importa onde ela está? “Go to your window.” Freddie makes his way to the window as silently as he can. "Vá a sua janela." Freddie faz o seu caminho para a janela o mais silenciosamente que pode. He looks out and sees her standing on the other side of the street. Ele olha para fora e vê-la de pé, do outro lado da rua. He goes to grab his coat and shoes and heads out to the street without a second thought. Ele pega seu casaco e os sapatos e sai para a rua sem pensar duas vezes. He invites her up so that they can get out of the cold. Ele convida-la para que eles possam sair do frio. What am I doing? Freddie thinks not really believing his actions. This has to be the dumbest thing I could do. ”So… tell me what happened.” Sam starts to talk but Freddie quickly has to shush her. O que estou fazendo? Freddie não pensa realmente acreditando suas ações. Isso tem que ser a coisa mais estúpida que eu poderia fazer ". ... Então me diga o que aconteceu." Sam começa a falar rapidamente, mas Freddie tem que fazer calar-la. “Carly is still sleeping.” "Carly ainda está dormindo." “I told you on the phone I missed you.” She said while looking towards Freddie's bedroom. "Eu lhe disse ao telefone que eu perdi você." Ela disse que ao olhar para o quarto de Freddie. “I've tried to move on but every time I tried to replace you…” She paused and looked at Freddie, “no one could stack up to you.” She looked at Freddie for a response. "Eu tentei seguir em frente, mas toda vez que eu tentei substituí-lo ..." Ela parou e olhou para Freddie, "ninguém pode empilhar até você." Olhou Freddie por uma resposta. He just looked down and seemed to be thinking about something. Ele apenas olhou para baixo e parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa. Sam decided to continue, “I was hoping that maybe… you kinda missed me too. Sam decidiu continuar, "Eu estava esperando que talvez um bocado ... saudades de mim também. I know th…” Eu sei que dia ... " Before she could continue Freddie leaned over and kissed her. Antes que ela pudesse continuar Freddie se inclinou e beijou-a. It's really good to hear your voice É muito bom ouvir a sua voz saying my name dizendo o meu nome It sounds so sweet Soa tão doce Coming from the lips of an angel Vindo dos lábios de um anjo Hearing those words it Ouvindo essas palavras isto makes me weak faz-me fraco He leaned into his kiss as she responded. Ele se inclinou em seu beijo como ela respondeu. She falls backwards onto the couch and wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him down with her. Ela cai para trás no sofá e envolve as mãos em volta do pescoço e puxa-lo com ela. He grabs her waist and moves his hands up and down her side. Ele agarra a cintura dela e move suas mãos para cima e para baixo seu lado. His tongue grazes her bottom lip. Sua língua roça seu lábio inferior. As she opens her mouth to let out a slight moan Freddie takes his opportunity to let his tongue explore. Quando ela abre a boca para deixar sair um ligeiro gemido Freddie leva sua oportunidade de deixar sua língua explorar. Sam starts to let her hands roam and they find their way to Freddie's stomach. Sam começa a deixar as mãos vaguear e encontrar o seu caminho para o estômago de Freddie. She raises Freddie's shirt and starts to caress his chest. Ela levanta camisa do Freddie, e começa a acariciar seu peito. He responds by moving down to her neck. Ele responde movendo para baixo a seu pescoço. As he starts to nip at her neck she lets another moan escape “Freddie…” She gasps. Quando começa a beliscar em seu pescoço, ela deixa escapar outro gemido "Freddie ..." Ela engasga. Freddie starts to kiss along her jaw and makes his way back to her lips. Freddie começa a beijar ao longo de sua mandíbula e faz o seu caminho de volta para seus lábios. He opens his eyes and sees a stuffed bear on the mantle. Ele abre os olhos e vê um urso de pelúcia no manto. He had won it for Carly at a fair. Ele havia vencido por Carly em uma feira. He breaks the kiss and moves away from Sam. Ele quebra o beijo e se afasta de Sam. “This isn't right.” He says as if he just remembered his girlfriend sleeping in the nearby room. "Isso não está certo." Ele diz, como se ele apenas lembrou de sua namorada dormindo no quarto ao lado. And I E eu never wanna say goodbye nunca quero dizer adeus But girl you make it hard to be faithful Mas garota, você torna difícil ser fiel With the lips of an angel Com os lábios de um anjo “I'm sorry. "Sinto muito. I don't know what I was thinking.” Sam said readjusting her clothes and wiping off excess spit from her face and neck. Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando. "Sam disse reajustar suas roupas e limpando a saliva em excesso do rosto e pescoço. “No it's my fault. "Não é minha culpa. I've been having the same problem but Carly doesn't deserve this.” Sam nods and turns to leave. Eu tenho tido o mesmo problema, mas Carly não merece isso. "Sam concorda e se vira para sair. As she exits the apartment Freddie can't rip his eyes away from her form as it disappears down the hall. Como ela sai do apartamento de Freddie não pode rasgar seus olhos longe de sua forma como ele desaparece no corredor. He goes back to his room and looks at Carly sleeping in their bed. Ele volta para seu quarto e olha para Carly dormindo em sua cama. He lets out a quiet forlorn sigh. Yeah, my dream girl. He lies down next to her. Ele solta um suspiro desesperado silêncio. Sim, o meu sonho menina. Ele se deita ao lado dela. He tries getting the taste of Sam off of his lips. Ele tenta ficar o gosto de Sam fora de seus lábios. He repeatedly licks them but the more he does that the more he tastes her the more he thinks about her, wants her, craves her, needs her. Ele repetidamente lambe-los, mas quanto mais ele faz isso, quanto mais gosto dela, mais ele pensa sobre ela, quer, anseia por ela, precisa dela. It's funny that you're calling me tonight É engraçado que você está me ligando esta noite And, yes, I've dreamt of you too E, sim, eu sonhei com você também And does he know you're talking to me E ele sabe que você está falando comigo Will it start a fight Será que vai começar uma briga No I don't think she has a clue Não, eu não acho que ela tenha uma pista The first few nights after that night Sam didn't call. As primeiras noites depois daquela noite Sam não ligou. Freddie still had the taste of Sam on his lips. Freddie ainda tinha o gosto do Sam em seus lábios. Freddie called her about a week later. Freddie chamou cerca de uma semana depois. They've gotten together every other night since Freddie made that call. Eles ficaram juntos todas as noites desde que Freddie fez essa chamada. It's been going on for about a month now. Está em curso há cerca de um mês. He glances over at his phone; willing his phone to ring, hoping that it would be her. Ele olha mais em seu telefone, dispostos a tocar o telefone, esperando que seria ela. He decides that he will call her. Ele decide que ele vai ligar para ela. As he reaches over to his phone, it vibrates, moving across his nightstand. Como ele chega até seu telefone, ela vibra, movendo-se através de seu criado-mudo. He picks it up and walks to the front room. Ele pega e vai até a sala da frente. “Hello?” He answers "Olá?" Ele responde “Freddie I think we need to talk.” There's a seriousness to her voice. "Freddie Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar." Existe uma seriedade de sua voz. He immediately tells her to come up. Ele imediatamente lhe diz para vir para cima. “Freddie I can't get you outta my head. "Freddie eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça. I've even started dreamin' about you on the days when we aren't together.” She looks at him and then to the bedroom door. Até já comecei a sonhar com você nos dias em que não estamos juntos. "Ela olha para ele e depois para a porta do quarto. “I can't take havin' to sleep next to that loser when I would rather be with you.” "Eu não posso tomar havin a dormir ao lado do perdedor, quando eu preferiria estar com você." “I know the feelin' I can't get any sleep.” Freddie says with a sad smirk He hated doing this to Carly and had spent time trying to end things with her. "Eu sei que o sentimento eu não consigo dormir." Freddie diz com um sorriso triste Detestava fazer isso com Carly e passou algum tempo tentando acabar com as coisas com ela. Every time he tried to be direct and tell her that it was over something would hold him back. Toda vez que ele tentou ser direta e dizer-lhe que era sobre algo que segurá-lo. “So… your… uhh„, loser, does he have any idea what you're doing with your late nights?” "Então ... seu ... uhh", perdedor, ele tem alguma idéia do que você está fazendo com suas noites mais tarde? " “No, so don't worry; you won't have to worry about getting that pretty little face of yours rearranged.” She smiled a little, “How about Carly? "Não, isso não se preocupe;. Você não precisa se preocupar em começar esse rostinho bonito de seu rearranjado" Ela sorriu um pouco, "Como sobre Carly? Do you think she suspects anything?” Você acha que ela suspeita de alguma coisa? " “No.” He glances to his bedroom door almost wishing that she did know. "Não." Ele olha para a porta do quarto quase desejando que ela sabia. It would make what he had to do a little easier. Não faria o que ele tinha que fazer um pouco mais fácil. Well my girl's in the next room Bem, minha garota no quarto ao lado Sometimes I wish she was you Às vezes eu desejo que ela fosse você I guess we never really moved on Eu acho que nós nunca realmente seguimos em frente “Maybe…” He searches for the right words “… maybe we should tell her.” he pauses “I don't wanna stop seeing you but I don't wanna keep sneaking around either.” He looks at Sam for her reaction. "Talvez ..." Ele procura as palavras certas "... talvez nós devemos dizer a ela." Ele faz uma pausa "Eu não quero parar de ver você, mas eu não quero ficar se esgueirando quer." Ele olha para Sam por sua reação. “You know… I can't help but wonder what it would be like if we had gotten together at the end of school. "Você sabe ... Eu não posso ajudar, mas pergunto o que seria como se tivéssemos ficado juntos no final da escola. I've always wondered that.” Eu sempre me perguntei isso. " It's really good to hear your voice É muito bom ouvir a sua voz saying my name dizendo o meu nome It sounds so sweet Soa tão doce Coming from the lips of an angel Vindo dos lábios de um anjo Hearing those words it Ouvindo essas palavras isto makes me weak faz-me fraco Sam walks over to him to kiss him but, to her surprise, he stops her. Sam vai até a ele para beijá-lo, mas, para sua surpresa, ele pára ela. “I mean it Sam, please let me tell her first.” "Quero dizer que Sam, por favor, deixe-me dizer-lhe em primeiro lugar." “But Freddie…” She whines. "Mas Freddie ..." Ela lamenta. At the sound of his name Freddie's knees buckle and his resolve wavers as he feels himself start to walk towards her. Ao som de seu nome joelhos Freddie fivela e oscila sua determinação como ele sente-se começar a caminhar em sua direção. He kisses her and that taste that he has been longing for hits his lips again. Ele a beija e que gosto que ele tinha saudades de sucessos seus lábios novamente. And I E eu never wanna say goodbye nunca quero dizer adeus But girl you make it hard to be faithful Mas garota, você torna difícil ser fiel With the lips of an angel Com os lábios de um anjo He quickly regains his bearings. Ele rapidamente recupera sua orientação. Quickly being a relative term. Rapidamente a ser um termo relativo. “Not yet but soon… I promise.” "Ainda não, mas em breve ... eu prometo." She disappears down the hall like every night before this one. Ela desaparece no corredor como todas as noites antes desta. And like every night before the taste of Sam's lips rest on his. E como toda noite antes de o gosto do resto dos lábios de Sam no seu. It's really good to hear your voice É muito bom ouvir a sua voz saying my name dizendo o meu nome It sounds so sweet Soa tão doce Coming from the lips of an angel Vindo dos lábios de um anjo Hearing those words it Ouvindo essas palavras isto makes me weak faz-me fraco He can't take it anymore. Ele não aguenta mais. He runs out to the hall and finds her. Ele sai para o corredor e encontra-la. He catches her at the elevator and follows her inside. Ele pega ela no elevador e segue o seu interior. He wraps her up in his arms and takes in her smell, takes in her presence, takes in her taste. Ele envolve-la em seus braços e leva em seu cheiro, tem em sua presença, leva em seu gosto. Their lips meet once again. Seus lábios se encontram mais uma vez. And I E eu never wanna say goodbye nunca quero dizer adeus But girl you make it hard to be faithful Mas garota, você torna difícil ser fiel With the lips of an angel Com os lábios de um anjo The elevator reaches the ground floor and they part. O elevador chega ao térreo e eles se separam. As she leaves he calls and says, “Tonight… I promise.” With that they kiss once more and she leaves the building Quando ela sai, ele liga e diz: "Esta noite ... eu prometo." Com isso eles se beijam mais uma vez e ela sai do prédio I I never wanna say goodbye nunca quero dizer adeus But girl you make it hard to be faithful Mas garota, você torna difícil ser fiel With the lips of an angel Com os lábios de um anjo He goes back up to his apartment still unsure of what to say to Carly. Ele volta até seu apartamento ainda não tem certeza do que dizer a Carly. He opens the door and finds Carly sitting at the dinner table. Ele abre a porta e encontra Carly sentado à mesa de jantar. She has positioned her chair to face the door. Ela tem colocado sua cadeira para encarar a porta. Freddie sees the glare that is glued on her face. Freddie vê o brilho que é colada no rosto. He just stares at her, dumbfounded. Ele apenas olha para ela, estupefato. The silence just drags on and on. O silêncio apenas se arrasta por diante. No one says anything. Ninguém diz nada. There is nothing to say. Não há nada a dizer. His phone starts to ring. Seu telefone começa a tocar. He doesn't move. Ele não se move. Honey why you calling me so late? Querida, por que você me ligando tão tarde? “voce nao vai conseguir fazer isso?” She asks with a knowing, stinging, scathing voice. "Você não vai conseguir isso?" Ela pergunta com um saber, picadas de voz, mordaz.